A Visit From the Past
by SandersLover
Summary: Currently was titled Crime Lab Deaths. When an ex-con kidnapps Nick, Catherine, Greg, Sara and Warrick, Grissom is left with a deadly choice. REVISED!
1. Carson City

Disclaimer: I own Greg Sanders-pinches myself Ouch! Okay, its not a dream…

A/N: All for you ladies and gents. I edited and revise the whole story! Welcome to the new revised version of A Visit from the Past currently known as Crime Lab Deaths

He did not want to be here right now, but he was. He did not want to hear the screams and moans of the adults; most of them still young. He didn't want to see the blood spilling out everywhere, ten adults who were shot multiple times, lying dead in front of his feet. He could feel his face go pale, he could not breath. He just stood there, frozen.

_An hour ago… _

It was the beginning of the shift and all the CSIs were in the lounge, waiting for their next assignments. Grissom was in his office, apparently on the phone with Brass.

"They need all of the night shift CSIs and some of the lab techs."

"Where to?" ask Grissom.

"Carson City."

"Why can't the crime lab there process the scene?" Grissom asks, confuse.

"That's the problem, the crime lab is the one that has dead and wounded, the EMTs are at the lab now… it seems that someone just walked into the lab and shot them all down."

"Tell them we're on our way."

Grissom hung up the phone and headed towards the lounge, where everyone was trying to get some of Greg's Blue Hawaiian coffee.

"Guys?"

The CSIs turned around and looked at him, even Greg drinking his coffee.

"Get your equipment and get to the van, now!" he ordered.

"Why, What's going on?" ask Catherine.

"I'll tell you on the way, I'm driving."

The four CSIs nodded at their boss and went to gather their equipment. Grissom walked up to Greg, and grabbed his pot of coffee.

"Are you capable?" ask Grissom.

Greg looked at him, dumbfounded, "For what?"

"Go to the field."

Greg stared at him, "What's the catch?"

"We need our best lab techs to go to the scene with us and you're the only one I got."

Greg smirks, "Sure, just let me grab my coat, but umm…I don't have any equipment."

"Borrow from Catherine." Grissom said, "And meet us in the garage, quickly."

Greg nodded and did what he was told.

Soon the five CSIs and the lab technician were shove in the van and were heading towards Carson City, and they were shock as Grissom told them what was going on. They thought it wasn't a big of deal, just a few people shot, however as they approach the scene, they were shock and had to wait till the rescue operation was done to investigate.

That's was when Greg Sanders stood there; frozen.


	2. Flames

Thirty minutes had passed and the wounded were on the way to the hospital. Fifteen people were dead; ten of them were the CSIs, the other five were lab techs. The five CSIs and Greg gathered around as the ambulance pulled away.

"Come on," Grissom said, "Lets go process the scene."

They nodded and they headed into the building. It was almost similar to their lab expect theirs were a bit smaller and the walls were green. The only thing that was not normally present was the blood spatters, broken windows, and bullet holes. They walked carefully, not disturbing the blood on the floor, or the bullet casings. Soon they head to a room where it was supposedly a lounge. Five of the CSIs were dead, shot, four of them in the chest and the other in the head.

"Man, looks like somebody wanted these guys dead." Nick whispered.

"We should spilt up and search for clues." Grissom ordered.

They nodded, grabbed a partner and went their separate ways, which left Greg with Grissom.

"Uh…What do you want me to do?" Greg asks, nervously.

"You know,"-was Grissom's reply. Greg just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the latex gloves that were in his brown leather jacket.

Grissom used his hands –with his gloves on- to lift up on of the CSIs arm, he saw a paper underneath.

"They were starting the beginning of shift." Grissom mutters.

He sent it back down and turned around where the wall was behind them, and saw four bullet holes.

"Bullet holes in the walls.." Grissom said.

"Means shot at a close range." Greg finished.

Grissom looked up at him, "Sometimes it still shocks me why you're still a lab tech."

Greg grinned, "Hey after being around a group of CSIs for three years, you kinda absorb the information."

With that said, they continued to gaze around. While Grissom continued to look at the bodies, Greg looked at their surroundings. He glance up and saw something black on the wall.

"Hey Grissom?" he called.

He turned around to see Grissom look up at him, "What Greg?"

"Smile, you're on Candid Camera."

Grissom looked up and saw the camera on the wall, he turned back to Greg and smirked.

"Man, there's blood everywhere!" Nick moaned.

Catherine nodded her head as to agree with him as she picked up a bullet casing and placed in a plastic bag. They both got up and continued to walk down the bloody hall, and then they came upon something written in blood, smeared onto the wall.

The blood on the wall said:

"_Those god-damn CSIs deserved it! Even those fucking lab assholes.."_

"I guess this guy really hated them!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think we got to find out why." Nick said, quietly.

Catherine took out her camera and started to take pictures of the note.

"Catherine!" Nick yelled.

Catherine looked at the panic-stricken Nick.

"What is it?"

Instead of answering, Nick ran into the room in front of them, Catherine followed. They saw a guy lying on the ground moaning.

"Are you alright sir?" Nick asks.

"I'm going to go get some help!" Catherine called out.

"NO!" the man yelled, he winced at the bullet wound that was in his side.

"My time is almost up, I just have to say, get out of here! NOW!" The man yelled, who was suddenly starting to cough up some blood.

"I'm going to get help." Catherine told Nick, but the coughing man grabbed her before she went.

"Get out…" he whispered before his head hit the ground.

Nick put his fingers on the man's neck, checking for a pulse, "Shit, he's dead."

"What do you think he means by _get out_?" Catherine wondered.

"The guy was coughing up blood, he must have been delusional. He probably thinks the murderer is still here." Nick said.

Sara and Warrick walked into a layout room of some short and saw four dead people, slumped onto the desks, and one on the floor.

"They must have been the day shift, the folders are out, compared to the other dead CSIs in the lounge room." Sara said.

"Don't be so sure." Warrick warned.

They walked and saw the bullet wounds. All shot in the chest.

Sara picked up the open folder, "Maybe the killer is in here." Sara suggested.

"Sara!" Warrick said.

Sara looked up and saw Warrick looking in the next room. She got up, putting the folder in a plastic evidence bag. She saw what Warrick was looking at. The lab room, probably the DNA or trace lab. There was five lab technicians that were dead, some shot in the back and others who were shot in the back of the head.

"Who would do something like this?" Sara asked, as if she waiting for someone to answer her.

"I don't know, but we have to find out before the killer hurts somebody else."

Grissom and Greg watch the blurry gray and white screen. They saw people walking up and down the lab, talking.

"Grissom, I don't think the guy attacked them in the morning." Greg said.

Grissom roll his eyes and fast-forward the tape.

He stops and rewinds it a little, as they saw black figures bursting through the door. There were five guys, dress in black head to toe. The weird thing was they all ran past the walking people and headed towards the lounge room, shooting the CSIs before turning around and shooting everybody else in the lab.

"Talk about the ninjas attacking the lab," Greg mutters under his breath.

"We should get this tape into evidence and see if Archie can get a good picture of theses guys."

Greg nodded and looked for the eject button. Grissom found a strange sense of smell going up his nose. _Isn't that gasoline_? He wondered. Then he realized it.

"Greg! Don't push the button!" He yelled.

Too late, Greg had already push the eject button. There was a spark behind the tape player. Suddenly there was a big explosion that shook the whole lab, and the officers outside watches as the Carson City lab burst into flames.


	3. Recuse

All Greg remembered was pushing the eject button and sparks flying. That was before Grissom pulled him down to the floor and they both put their arms over their heads as the tape station behind them exploded. Now he was at the bottom of a huge pile that was nothing but burning metal. He felt like he was in beyond pain.

_Grissom!_ Greg realizes, _Where's Grissom?_

"Grissom." Greg moaned out, calling for him. However, there was no response.

"Grissom!" he said a little louder.

"I'm alright Greg, you?" a voice said next to him.

"I'm under a huge pile of metal and I'm in beyond pain but other than that I'm just fine."

If Greg could see Grissom, he could have seen a slight smile from him.

Grissom and Greg moaned as the pile shook over them.

"When are those fire fighters going to rescues us?" Greg groaned.

"We'll wait Greg, just wait."

However, Grissom couldn't wait any longer, the pain in his left temple was outrange and he couldn't concentrate on staying awake. He slowly shut his eyes and fell into a pool of blackness.

"Grissom?" Greg shouted.

No reply.

"Grissom?!" Greg yelled again.

_Oh that's just great, I killed my boss! _Greg thought, worried.

Greg groaned as he tried to push the metal off him. It seems to be working until the metal starting pushing him back.

Greg had no choice but to call for help, which was what he did.

"HELP!" he screamed "Somebody HELP US!"

Catherine and Nick hit the ground as fire flew through the lab window and knocked them over.

They got up and looked at each other.

"It's nothing?" Catherine said, mocking Nick from before.

The two of them got up and ran out of the room that they were in. They saw a few flames coming down the hall and Catherine grabbed a fire extinguisher that was nearby, and started spraying it. Nick turned around to see Sara and Warrick running up to them.

"What happened?!" They both yelled unison.

"Wait, where's Greg and Grissom?" Nick wondered.

They looked at each other and then they heard a scream. "HELP!"

"Greg!" they exclaimed.

Catherine sprayed her way down to where the fire was and saw that it was in a room that was blocked.

"Get the fire fighters in here! NOW!" Catherine yelled.

Warrick and Sara ran out of the building without hesitation.

They saw Brass yelling at some of the other officers.

"We need to get the fire fighters here! Greg and Grissom are trapped!" Warrick shouted.

"I already called the fire fighters, myself!" Brass said, giving an evil glare to the other officers.

Sara and Warrick looked at each other and ran back into the building. Fire fighters or not they were getting Greg and Grissom out!

Catherine had just extinguished the fire out that was coming out of the room. She and Nick went to pull down the metal but as they grabbed it they scream in agony.

"Holy shit this is HOT!" Nick curse and he started blowing on his hands.

Catherine grabbed the extinguisher, took the end of it, and hit it against the metals blocking the door. It seem to shake a little but nothing happened. She repeated the process but only one small piece fell to the floor.

"GUYS!" Sara yelled.

Nick and Catherine turned around to see Sara and Warrick running down the hall, each had two crowbars in their hands.

They toss one to Nick and Catherine.

"Thanks!" they yelled and immediately started torn down the metal in the door.

After around five minutes, they finally got it halfway down and Nick and Warrick began to climb over it.

Catherine and Sara did too but stopped as they saw Nick and Warrick standing on top of another huge pile of metal and pipes, and tapes.

"I think they're under the pile." Warrick said.

Hot or not, they began to pull the stuff off and they came across an arm, halfway down. They pulled some more and saw that it was an unconscious Grissom.

"Grissom!" they yelled. Catherine and Sara were already on the other side and they helped Nick and Warrick pull Grissom up.

They heard footsteps coming down the hall and they knew that it was firefighters. They saw them in the room and they yelled, "Get out of here now, this building is going to collapse any minute!"

Nick and Warrick carried Grissom over and the fire fighters who grabbed him. "Now lets go!" the leader shouted again.

"We have to get Greg!" Catherine yelled, pushing the junk.

"Forget it! It's either save yourself or die!" the fire fighters shouted again.

"Catherine….over here.." a voice moaned.

Catherine crawled over to where she heard Greg.

"Say something Greg!" she shouted. Pieces of the building fell down around her.

"I'm stuck," he joked; his voice was a little louder.

"Help me guys!" Catherine said, pulling the metal off Greg.

The three did so, as the fire fighters who held Grissom left them.

They saw his head and Greg push his arms through the metal. His arms made its way through and the others grabbed his arms and pulled him out.

Then the building started to come down and the five of them climbed out of the room. And started to run out…

Brass was helping the EMTs with Grissom but he turned around in shock as the building collapses.


	4. The Realization

Brass stared in shock at the collapsed building.

"Oh my head…" a voice moaned.

Grissom opened his eyes and saw the crumple building.

"Oh my god, are they still in there?!" Grissom shouted as he realizes his surroundings.

Brass turned to him with a sad expression on his face, "I don't think they made it out…"

Grissom and Brass stood in silence, unknowing what to say but both felt mournful.

"What the-" a fireman shouted.

Grissom and Brass looked up and saw what the man was pointing at.

Five figures were walking out of the thick black smoke. All of them seem to be cover in fire dust, and they all looked weary and hurt.

"They're alive!" Grissom shouted, he ran over to them, "Are you guys alright?"

Nick answered for them, "I guess so."

"Are you alright?" they ask.

"I'm fine, how did you guys get out?" he asked.

Greg force a weak smile, "Well ,we shorta ran out of the back just in time it collapsed."

"Ran?" Sara huffed.

"More like dodged." Nick exclaimed, with a small chuckle.

"_YOU! Don't what to be just like you, what I'm saying-_" Greg Sanders was singing along with the music while doing some DNA samples for the day shift. He was extremely bored running with the samples so he turned on some music to brighten his mood. It worked. He was now spinning around and dancing against the music. It was the beginning of shift the next night and luckily, the team all got to take a shower and care for their wounds before shift started. In the middle of Greg's song, somebody turned the music off and Greg paused in his mid-singing. He turned around to see Catherine in the doorway, smirking at him.

"Catherine, you guys got another case?"

"Yeah, Grissom wants you to come along for another car ride." Catherine said.

"Why? I thought he doesn't trust me anymore since I blew up the Carson lab and had to go through all that shit."

"You're in field training, anyone of us could have made that mistake."

Greg was going to object but decided against it instead he asked, "Where?"

"Tonopah Crime lab, we got another one."

"The ninjas crime lab killers?" Greg questioned.

"Might as well be, grab your coat."

Greg, Catherine and Grissom stepped out of the SUV vehicle. Nick, Warrick, and Sara joined with them when they walked up to the police officers.

"Hi, I'm Detective Natalie, we got a problem, one of our fellow officers went in there to check the bodies and didn't come back. We've discovered that there is poisonous gas in the building." Detective Natalie said, pointing to the building.

"Did you guys find the body?" Grissom asked.

"No, that's your job."

Grissom nodded and the police officers gave Greg, Catherine and Grissom gas masks.

"We only have three," they said.

Greg, knowing that he was in field training decided to give the mask to Nick. Nick smiled at Greg and checked to see if it was okay with the other two, it was. Nick, Catherine and Grissom all placed the gas masks over their heads and headed into the building. They walked carefully, watching where they were stepping and searching for the bodies.

They turned and saw the doorway to a huge lab, and they saw all the blood puddles pouring out of the room. The three of them cautiously walked to the door and saw all the dead bodies lying there, in some kind of a pose.

"The bodies seem to spell something." Catherine said.

"L V?" Grissom read.

"Las Vegas!" Nick pointed out, as the realization dawned upon him.

"We're the next crime lab!" Catherine cried out.

"I don't think the killers killed them for motive," Grissom said.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"When we went to Carson lab the building blew up and Catherine also mention a note on the wall. Also, when we come here there is poisonous gas everywhere."

"So you mean that the killer is playing with us and we're their actual intention?" Catherine asked.

"Something like that, they might attack us again."

"Where?"

Nick growled, "At our own crime lab, that's where! The killers are just trying to make this look like a serial!"


	5. Taken

"We need to get everybody out of there!  NOW!" Grissom yelled into the cell phone.

Nick and Catherine walked out of the building and gave their gas masks to the police. Then they walked over to Grissom and saw that he was on the phone.

"Who is he talking to?" Catherine asks, to Warrick, Greg and Sara who were sitting on the ground, getting interested in Grissom's conversation.

"Brass." Sara answered.

"According to Grissom I don't take that the conversation is going so well." Greg remarked as Grissom screamed into the phone again.

"What did you guys get?" Warrick asked.

"Bullet casings and blood marks, and we also found an actual bullet." Catherine said.

They heard Grissom lower his voice, hardly recalling what he was saying. However they heard Brass from the other end, "But we need some target there so the killers can come and we can catch them."

"What do you mean you need targets?!" Grissom yelled.

Greg spoke up, "I'll do it!"

Grissom paused, "Hold on," he said to Brass, he turned to Greg, "What did you say?"

 "I'll do it," Greg answered.

"That's what I thought you said…no"

Nick stood up, "Greg and I will go!"

"We'll help too!" Catherine spoke up, counting Warrick and Sara.

Grissom looked at the five and then sigh, "We'll do it!"

Grissom hanged up the cell phone after a while.

"Get into the vehicle." Grissom ordered.

They started to but Grissom stopped Greg.

"Greg, if anything happens to any one of us I'm holding you responsible."

Greg tried to see if it was sarcasm or if he was serious, but the problem was with Grissom, you could never tell.

Greg gave him a weak smile as Grissom pat him on the back.

The lab was awfully quiet without the people talking and the foot stomping. Grissom found it nice and enjoyed it. That was until he heard loud rock n roll music blaring through his office.

"Sanders!" Grissom yelled. He got out of his office and headed towards the DNA lab and saw Greg reading a magazine and lip-syncing to the words blaring out of stereo, "_Death isn't what I fear, my love for you is real!"_

Grissom grinned and turned off the music. Like a bad kid caught in the act, Greg wheeled his chair around and stared at Grissom.

"Very good Greg, if you get a backup crew then maybe you can start your own band." Grissom joked.

Greg smiled, "Yeah, want to join?"

Grissom rolled his eyes, "I'll join the day cockroaches and butterflies mate!"

Greg put on his confused look, which Grissom loved to see.

"Don't play any music cause if there's any noises then we know it's them and we can signal Brass!"

Greg nodded and wheeled back around, continuing to read his magazine.

Grissom walked out onto the hallway while Greg secretly put on some headphones.

He went into the lounge and saw Sara sitting there, "Hey Sara, what are you doing?"

"Paperwork," she said.

"Where are the others?" Grissom asked.

"They're around here somewhere."

Grissom nodded and walked back to his office. He shut the door and sat down in his chair. He felt something cold blowing in and he saw that his window was open. He went to shut it down, and he felt that something was terrible wrong. He heard a shout, and he turned around and stared at the door. "The team!" he yelled. He went to his door, but it was locked, good and he couldn't get out.

"Dammit!" he yelled and he went to the window, climbed out; calling for Brass.

Warrick was changing his shirt in the locker room when he heard footsteps; he looked up and walked towards the closed door. He started to open it until he was attack from behind.

Catherine was finish talking to Lindsey in the layout room. "I love you honey…" she said. "I love you too mo-" Catherine was shocked. The phone went dead. She looked to where the cord was and saw that it was cut. She looked up to see someone shoving a cloth at her face and she lost conscious.

Sara was doing her paperwork when she saw her paper shuffling off the table. She got up and went to pick it up, only to realize that the window was open. She walked over to it and two hands shot up and grabbed her, but before she could scream, she went unconscious.

Nick was eating an apple, since he didn't have any dinner. He passed through the ballistic room and started to head towards the DNA lab. However, he heard something behind him, he turned around and dropped the apple onto the floor which broke into million of pieces. Nick soon followed the apple to the floor as something hard hit his temple.

 Greg was bobbing his head to the music over his headphones. "_I'm not a slave to a god_!"

He heard creaking noise, he turned around, thinking it was Grissom. However, he soon gasps as something grabbed his collar and his CD player hit the ground. "Hey that was my Marilyn Manson CD you have to pay for that!" he yelled. Soon something slice his shoulder and smash his head and he lost conscious.

Grissom finally got out of his window and ran towards the van across the street, waving his arm.

 "Brass!"

Brass ran out of the van as so did the five other police officers.

"My team is in trouble!" Grissom yelled.

He and Brass ran to the door and the five officers help break it open. Grissom ran down the hallway and saw a spattered pieces of an apple on the floor. He ran down to the DNA lab, and he stopped. So did Brass and the other five.

There was something written in blood, smear over the DNA glass window. It read:

_Mirror Mirror on the wall,_

_Who would you save of them all?_


	6. The Choice

"So I want you guys to take this seriously, this is my team's life on the line!" Grissom ordered, to Ecklie's day shift that took the case.

The five of them went to work, work on the footprints, the blood on the window and the crushed apple on the floor.

Ecklie walked up to Grissom, "Hey uh…. don't worry we'll get them back." Ecklie tried to assure.

Grissom gave a weak smile, "Thanks."

Ecklie nodded and put his mad face back on and started yelling at his team.

Grissom walked down to his office, Brass saw him and followed him into the office, shutting the door behind them.

"It's okay Grissom, we'll find them!" Brass tried to reassure.

Grissom waved a hand and sat in his chair, "I already miss them, I shouldn't have let them done that."

"Maybe those guys were the actual objective, I mean these guys killed everybody else."

Grissom looked at Brass, "You're right, but we have one problem, we have no idea what these guys want."

Nick opened his eyes slowly; his left temple was hurting like hell. He went to bring his hand up to rub it, but then realized that his other arm followed. His writs were bound together.  That caused him to jerk awake. He saw his surroundings. Catherine and Greg were next to him, slumped onto the floor. Warrick and Sara were mostly near Catherine, still unconscious.

"Greg!" Nick whispered, since Greg was the nearest and he did not want to be loud and have the kidnappers to come in.

Greg fumbled with his eyelids, "Uhh??" He mumbled. He opened his eyes and looked at Nick, and then he shut them again, as if he was going to fall back asleep.

"Greg."

Greg's eyes shot open and he got up into a sitting position.

He turned to Nick, "Where the hell are we? What happened?"

"I don't know, I think we were kidnapped." Nick said, calmly.

Greg looked around, "Where's Grissom?"

Nick shrugged his shoulders. He started to get a better look of the room. It seems like a huge room, no windows, no furniture and a lamp hang from the ceiling, giving the room a little light.

"I don' t know, but I think we're not in a shack, I think we're in a mansion or something." Nick said.

Greg sighed and tried to get his ropes lose, then he realized a cut on his shoulder, it was fresh but was all dried up now. They heard a moan. Nick and Greg jerked their heads towards the awaking Catherine. She quickly got up in a sitting position as Greg just had and looked around the room.

"Who kidnapped us?" Catherine asked.

"Probably the ninja killers..." Greg suggested.

Catherine and Nick glared their eyes at him. No matter what situation they were in Greg always had a sense of humor.

"Probably." Nick agreed.

They heard a big bang and some yelling.

"What do they want?" Catherine wondered.

"I don't know." Greg said, listening to the shouts outside, "But I have a feeling we're in some deep, deep shit."

Grissom was checking his door for prints, other than his own and Brass. He just did the window a few seconds ago but had no such luck.

"Maybe they wore gloves..." Brass guessed, walking towards him.

"Worth a shot." Grissom said and threw his brush down.

"Grissom!" Ecklie shouted, he walked towards him, "We got a few footprints, they are the old black navy boots that came out in Nevada seven years ago."

"That's good, it narrows down our search a little."

"The apple found on the floor had salvia on it. It was Nick's."

Grissom nodded, knowing Nick always was eating an apple in here.

"And the blood found smeared on the DNA glass window...uh...it's Greg's."

"Greg?" Grissom shouted, "That's great, one of my team members is probably bleeding to death right now!"

"Grissom, listen-"

Ring-Ring-Ring 

Grissom sighed and answered his cell phone, "Grissom."

"Grissom, just the guy I wanted to hear...I have your co-workers!" a voice on the other end sneered.

"What do you want?"

"Want?" The guy mocked, "I want you Grissom, but what I love to do is to torture the people I want to kill before I do kill them."

"Who are you?"

"Grissom, Grissom, Grissom!" The guy teased, "Don't you remember this voice?"

"No." Grissom said.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, that really hurts."

"Let them go!" Grissom snarled.

" It's time to play with your heart Grissom. I'm intentionly going to kill all of your friends however I'll be fair with you. Pick one person and I won't kill that one."

"Listen..."

"Who will it be Grissom, out of the five who would you save?"

Grissom did not say anything, he wanted to save them all...maybe Catherine since she has a kid...or Greg since he is the youngest...

"If you don't choose, I'll kill them off one by one until you do..."

"Leave them alone! Please it's me you want!"

"What about that spiked hair kid, I heard he likes Marilyn Manson...but isn't he like twenty or something...oh Grissom you don't want to hear him scream don't ya, you don't want to hear him die in pain because of you." The voice sneered.

"No but..."

"Who do you choose?" The voice pressured Grissom.

"I...choose…"

"Oh god, your wasting my phone bill, make up your mind!"

"It's me you want, not my team!"

"Fine..."

Grissom started to say something but he heard foot stomping on the other end. He heard a door creak open. He heard wrestling against the phone. He heard somebody whimper.

"Oh look at this kid's face..." The man laughed, "He's so scared."

_Bang!_ "AAAHH!"

_Dial-Tone_


	7. The Ex con

Grissom stood there in shock silent.

Ecklie and Brass stared at him. 

"Was that the kidnapper?" Brass asked.

"What happened?!" Ecklie demanded.

"I think….I think he shot Greg." Grissom whispered.

"What?!" Ecklie and Brass exclaimed.

"All I know is that this is an ex-con, someone I've putted in jail before."

"And we have nothing on this guy!" Brass yelled.

Grissom looked up at him, "Yes we do."

Brass and Ecklie stared at him

 "We have his voice."

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Greg screamed as he jerked away from the guy's grip. He felt something graze his back and hit the floor.

"GREG!" Catherine and Nick screamed.

The bearded man glared at the wound, "Oh Greg right, that's your name, it's okay I only grazed you, but next time you won't be so lucky!" He sneered.

"What do you want?!" Nick questioned.

"Want?" The man laughed as he dropped Greg to the floor. The laugh was so evil, that it sent shivers down Nick's spine. He walked towards Nick and bend down and whispered coldly into his ear, "I want revenge…"

Nick glared up at him. "You…sick son of a bitch!"

The man got up and grinned, "Call me all you want but you want to make sure I don't lose my temper or I'll kill one of you, for sure!"

He stormed away from Nick, out of the prisoners' room and slammed the door shut.

"Greg?" Nick said, he crawled over to him.

"I'm okay…" Greg moaned.

"Greg?!" Warrick exclaimed. He and Sara were stirring up as they heard the shot.

"I'm fine, don't worry, just hurts a little." Greg said.

Catherine looked down as she felt something warm touch her. She glances down as she caught something red. Something liquidly red; blood. She also saw a bullet rolled towards her hand.

"You're bleeding!" Catherine exclaimed.

 As she crawled closer to him, she realized the wound at the lower part of his left shoulder. _The graze is about a centimeter deep_ she thought, glad it wasn't bad as she thought it would be.

"What if we never get out of here?" Greg wondered, as pain shot through his left shoulder.

"We will," Nick comfortably said, "We will get out of here." _Hopefully _he added quietly.

"Now eliminate those people without a police record." Grissom ordered.

He was eliminating the seventy people who owned the Navy Blue boots that came out seven years ago and finally narrowed it two. Now, he can find that person's interrogation tape and match his voice.

"Two matches." Jacqui said.

Grissom smiled, "Can you bring theirs id's onto the screen."

"Be happy to." She said, she typed a few keys on her keyboard and two popup screens appeared. One name is Frank Banister and the other name is Yasso Grisaille.

"Well, Frank Banister been in prison for two years and counting. The other, Yasso, was release last week." Jacqui shook her head, "Yasso, doesn't he sound familiar to you?" she asked.

Grissom thought hard for a second, then his thinking face turned to a shock.

"Yasso…." He turns and faces Jacqui, "I sent him to jail as a rookie because I found his DNA on the knife," Grissom paused as the memory dawn back to him, " He would have gotten away…"

Jacqui gave him _a that's bad _ face.

"Guess his twenty-five years are up." Grissom growled.

The door burst opened, and the four CSIs looked up, seeing Yasso and four goons behind him.

"Hello my fellow companions, are you guys comfortable?" Yasso, the bearded man sneered. They did not reply, instead they just stared back. Yasso smiled and he headed towards Greg and grabbed him up by the collar of his shirt.

"I guess the youngest goes first!" he laughed.

  He threw Greg to the four goons and they pulled Greg out of the room. Being all tied up and feeling helpless Nick yelled, "What are you doing?"

Yasso kicked Nick in the stomach then pulled him up so that they were face to face, "We're going to do a little body dump for your boss and see how he'll react this time!"

Nick glared at him before Yasso threw him back onto the ground and left the room once again, slamming the door and leaving the four CSIs with no hope.


	8. The Body dump

Pain.

That was all that Greg felt as he lied on the floor of the van. He felt pain all over his body as if even single bone was broken and ripped in half. Greg let out a moan as the van hit a bump as the floor pierce his wounds. Yasso, whom was sitting on the floor next to him, looked at him and laughed.

"How are you doing Greggy?" Yasso sneered.

Greg looked up, "Go to hell..." He moaned.

This would've been a good time to keep his thoughts to himself but no he had to open his big mouth. WHACK! Yasso rammed his the butt of his gun into Greg's stomach, which cause Greg to curl into a ball and gasp for the air he lost.

"Listen boyo," Yasso started, "You either teach me with respect or you'll die a longer and painful death."

"What…do you want from me?" Greg managed to gasp out.

"I want Grissom to realize that he should think twice before messing with me," Yasso explained, "I want him to watch everyone that's close to him to scream, to die in front of his eyes and he'll live with guilt for the rest of his life, until I kill him of course."

Greg cast a cold glare at the man before letting out another gasp of pain. Yasso looked at the man driving and nodded.

"Get ready boyo, for a bumpy ride." The man in the passenger seat laughed, while Yasso got up and headed towards the back door.

Before he knew it, Greg was being pulled toward the back of the van and before he could react, his body slammed against the back door. The back door shot open as Greg's body slammed into it and he landed hard onto the pavement.

Grissom was in a panic. He ran down the hallway of the lab and opened his office door where Ecklie and Brass were waiting.

Grissom never acted this way; he never had to worry about anybody. This was the first time Brass and Ecklie saw Gil look old, too old.

"Interrogation tape matches the voice on the phone," Ecklie reported.

_Damn it_ thought Grissom. He knew it was Yasso but half of him prayed that a different mad man kidnapped his team. Grissom knew Yasso's ways; he had killed his girlfriend because she caught him in bed with another girl. It wasn't that he killed her with a knife, it was that she was all sliced up that you couldn't even tell if she was a human or not. Grissom prayed that his team was all right; he prayed that Greg was all right.

_What if Yasso really did shoot him_ Grissom wondered, _What if Greg is lying dead in a gutter somewhere?_

The phone interrupted his thoughts and he answered it quickly. A familiar yet wicked voice was on the other end,

"Hello Gil Grissom, I finally have gotten your first body dump arrange, you better hurry up soon or you'll have to pick one out of the four to save instead of five!"

Grissom heard a car veering in the background before Yasso hanged up.

All Greg remembered was being push out of a van and landing on a pavement. Greg turned a little and saw that he was in some short of a parking lot. He slowly lifted his head up and saw the van about 300 feet away from him. He heard it squealing from where Yasso's van was. Greg glances up at it and realizes that they were revving up the van, preparing to strike him.

"Ah shit!" he moaned. He quickly struggled to get the arms behind his back unbound.

Yasso hanged up the phone, looked out the window, and saw Greg struggling to get free. "Hit the gas!" he laughed. The man in the driver's seat smiled and slammed his foot onto the pedal.

Greg looked up as he heard the van squeal. There was no way he was going to get out in time. Still bound, Greg struggle to move out of the car's way before it ran him over.

He used his arms behind his back and started pushing himself back, but that was not a great result.

He heard the van coming closer and closer. Greg glance up and saw the van about fifteen feet away from him. He then widened his eyes in horror…

Out of the blue, a car shot out and slammed into the moving van.

Greg's horror face then turned into confusion. He saw the van back up then quickly drove away. Greg threw his head back onto the pavement and let out a sigh of relief.

"Greg, oh my gosh Greg!" he heard a voice shout.

Greg glanced up to see Grissom running towards him. As soon as Grissom got to Greg, he lift Greg up onto his lap.

"Oh Greg, I'm so sorry! An ambulance is on its way!" Grissom consoled, untying his bounds. Almost immediately, the bounds were off, and Greg rubbed the soreness around his wrist.

"I'm sorry," Grissom apologized,

"For what? I was the one that got us all into this mess, volunteering to help catch these madmen," Greg explained. 

"Greg you have nothing to be sorry for…I'm not blaming you."

"That's good to know," Greg murmurs, wincing at the pain from his bruises. Then Grissom did something Greg did not intend him to do; he was hugging him.

"The wounds aren't fatal, all he has is fracture wrist and two cracked ribs, all we need is him to stay here for the night and see how he is tomorrow, since he took quite a beating," 

Grissom was in the hospital waiting room for nearly an hour and just now the nurse came out and told him Greg's condition.

"Can I see him?" He asked.

The nurse nodded, "In a second."

After a few minutes, the nurse motioned to Grissom and Grissom followed her to Greg room.

"Thank you," he replied as she opened the door for him.

"Only for a few minutes, he needs his rest." The nurse ordered.

Grissom nodded, showing her that he understood.

As he entered the room, he saw Greg lying with a tube sticking up his arm. His face was pale but not too pale and Grissom could see some of the bruises on his face. He also had a cast around his wrist.

Greg slowly opened his eyes, "Hey Grissom."

Grissom sighed, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I guess you're here to see if I know where the others are."

Grissom nodded, "Sorry, I know you need your rest."

Greg shook his head, "The others are in great danger now, and honestly Gris I hardly remember anything, but as they dragged me out of the house I was able to realize that it was a mansion."

"Well that narrows down our search just a little," Grissom sarcastically said, knowing there was a ton of mansions in Las Vegas.

Greg however, ignored him continuing describing the house, "The mansion was brown and whitish and I'm sure it had a pool in the back."

"Wait….a pool?" Grissom asked, shocked.

Greg nodded.

"Possibly in the neighborhood of the former Newman's residence."

"Newman's?" Greg wondered.

"It was a case that we had about a year ago where the a couple was murdered while their house was up for sale." Grissom explained.

_Aww, when you infected me with mildew, _Greg remembered but didn't say anything.

Grissom thought for a while, "I gotta go Greg…"

"I'm coming with you!" Greg interrupted.

"You have to stay here, doctors orders." Grissom clarified, pointing a finger at Greg.

Greg rolled his eyes, "Screw those doctors, my friends need help, who knows Yasso and his goons are doing to them!"

Grissom sighed, "Fine, let me grab a wheelchair."


	9. The Next Body Dump

Yasso screamed at his goons, "You guys better hope that Greg will die from his wounds or I'll kill you all off!"

"I'm sorry siree, I didn't see the car coming!" the first goon replied.

"You should have kept going!" He screamed, his face was all red and his veins were popping out of his face. If there were a bomb in his head, he would have activated it already.

"Relax sir, Grissom doesn't care about young Greg, we still have four more to kill off," the second goons responded, trying to calm the guy down.

 "How about we have a talk with them?" a third goon suggested.

Yasso smiled and soon the others goons were smiling along with him, soon they ran down the stairs after him, heading towards the big door where the other four CSIs were held captive.

Nick heard the goons running down the stairs. He realized that he was not very worry about himself anymore; he was worried about Greg and his friends. The door opened and slammed hard against the walls. Yasso flipped the light on and saw the CSIs still bounded onto the floor where he had last left them.

"Well, young Greg is gone, who wants to be my next victim?" Yasso sneered.

The CSIs did not respond, instead they cast a cold glare towards him.

"I see we have no volunteers, how about…" Yasso walked over to Nick and lifted him up, "Nicky? Do you want to join your fellow friend to the grave?"

"Go to hell!" Nick responded.

Yasso threw him down to the ground; "Don't go acting like Greg or you'll get it worse!"

"Why are you doing this?" Sara yelled, scared.

"Why?" Yasso mocked, "Why, to watch your boss suffer…"

 "What? So why kill the other two crime labs?" Warrick asked, one of the questions that been on everyone's mind.

"They helped Grissom on his case, that's why they deserved it."

"The note.." Catherine whispered.

Yasso nodded, "Now that the little jamboree is over…" He bended down and grabbed Nick; "Lets go talk to Gris Nicky, see which one of you will live…"

"YASSO!" a goon yelled, running into the room.

"What is it?" Yasso asked.

He whispered into the man's ear, "Grissom is in the neighborhood."

Yasso glared at him, angry yet nervous at the same time, however he did not show it.

"What do we do?" questioned the first goon.

"Board them onto the van," he ordered.

Greg was looking at each house that Grissom drove by, none of them struck a hint in his memory and Grissom was getting impatient.

"Greg, are you sure you remembered that house?" Grissom asked, with a hit of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm sure I'll remember it when I see it Gris!" Greg responded, glaring out the window.

Suddenly Grissom stopped the car as Greg cried out, "That's it!"

It was a huge mansion, brown and had blue shutters and doors.

Grissom and Greg stepped out of the car into the dark night. Behind them, three police cars parked

Brass got out of the car and the troops followed him. All were arm with bulletproof vest and a gun.

"Grissom, I want you and Greg to stay here, let us take care of it." He ordered.

Grissom shook his head, "My team is in there Brass, don't tell me what I can't and can't do." He pulled out his own gun as well.

Greg widened his eyes at the sight, he never saw Grissom as the gun-type person. _I guess he really does care about us_ he thought.

Brass sent a signal and the troops ran up the driveway, and surrounded the house.

"YASSO GRISAILLE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Brass screamed, "WE GOT THE HOUSE SURROUNDED!"      

Nothing happened, it was quiet…too quiet.

"COME OUT!" Brass yelled once again.

Nothing happened.

Grissom turned around and realize that Greg was behind him all along, "Greg, is this the right house?"

"Yes it is." Greg replied.

Brass signaled his troops and they broke the door down and ran in the house.

"Search every room, every aspect!" Brass ordered.

Greg and Grissom paused at the door and Grissom's cell phone rang.

Grissom answered his phone with, "What?"

"_Hello Grissom_"

Grissom moved the phone a little and signaled Greg to listen too. Greg places his ear next to the phone, knowing it was Yasso.

"So you finally found my place, good thing I abandoned it before you came, we don't want to end this rivalry too soon."

"Where is my team?" Grissom asked, angrily.

"Oh not to worry Grissom, they're with me! Oh by the way, how is Greggy?"

"He's dead," Grissom lied, Greg widened his eyes and stared at him as if he was growing a second head.

"Oh that's too bad," Yasso quipped sarcastically, "Well, who will it be now?"

Grissom did not reply.

"Nicky is next and if you want to save him meet me at the alleyway near Vegas Lake!"

_That's where Catherine's husband was found dead_ Greg and Grissom remembered.

"Oh and come alone, no police! Or you'll have another dead one!"

And with that Yasso hanged up the phone.

Greg and Grissom stared at each other, with great fear.

"I'm coming with you Grissom, I'm not staying behind."

"You're wounded Greg," Grissom said.

"I have a broken wrist, who gives a fuck! These are my friends too!"

Grissom sighed, "Greg, I'm sorry but no…"

Brass and his troops came and explained that they were here.

After a few minutes, Grissom snuck away and headed towards his car, alone to meet Yasso.

Yasso and his four goons turned and smiled and the four bounded CSIs in the back.

"I guess its confirmed," Yasso sneered, "It turns out that Greg didn't make it."

The CSIs face showed shock then despair.

Yasso got up, grabbed Nick, and yanked him up by his collar. "Lets get set up Nicky my boy." He turned to his goons, "If the police comes, open the door for me and hit the gas!"

The four goons nodded their heads and smiled.

"Don't hurt the other three, save them for later."

The goons' smiles then turned to disappointment. Yasso heard a car pulling into the alleyway.

"Show time!" He beamed.

Grissom parked at least twenty feet away from the van; he saw the lake down past the fence near him.

After a while, he saw Yasso holding a gun, as he kept walking he saw that it was Nick at the gunpoint, looking quite scared.

"Nick!" Grissom shouted.

"Hold it right there!" Yasso ordered, "Come any closer and I'll shoot him!"

Grissom stopped hesitantly. "Let Nick go Yasso, let settle this right now between you and me!"

"Come on Grissom!" Yasso sneered, "Are you saying you'll pick Nick to live?"

"You sick bastard!" Nick shouted, forgetting he was held at a gunpoint, he felt sorry for Grissom to be in that position.

Yasso cocked his gun to show Nick to shut up or he will shoot. Nick got the hint and shut his mouth.

"Say goodbye to Nick!"

"WAIT!" yelled Grissom.

Nick closed his eyes as he heard Yasso tighten his hold around the gun.

Then a

BANG!

Yasso howled in pain. Nick was taken aback.

He saw Yasso's hand that was holding the gun, bleeding. He glance back up to see Grissom holding a gun.

"Whoa!" Nick exclaimed.

Yasso growled and grabbed Nick and lifted him up, preparing to throw him into the lake. Grissom started to shoot at him again, he pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. He started running towards Yasso to stop him from dumping Nick into lake. Nick was struggling to get free but it turned out the Yasso was too strong for him. Before Grissom could reach Nick, Nick was released from Yasso's fingers fell into the lake.

 "Nick!" Grissom shouted.

Yasso grabbed his gun and rammed it towards Grissom's head; knocking Grissom unconscious. Yasso could not kill him now that he was deep into his plot. The last thing Grissom saw before losing conscious was Yasso's van driving away and someone diving into the lake after Nick.


	10. New hostage

The world was a blur as he opened his eyes. The only thing that was clear to him was the sound of police sirens. He grunt and raised his hand to rub the bruise on his head.

"I am glad to see you coming through, Mr. Grissom," a voice said.

Grissom's vision started to get clearer and then he realized it was an EMT standing in front of him.

"Your friends are worried about you," The EMT declared.

"Nick.." Grissom started, "Where's Nick?"

"No need to worry about Nick, he is fine yet unconscious at the moment, he is very lucky if his friend hadn't arrived in time he would have drowned."

Grissom was confuse, who was this "friend" that the EMT was mentioning.

"I'll leave you to be Mr. Grissom," and with that the EMT left.

Grissom sat up and looked at his surroundings. There was an ambulance in front of him, two police cars next to the ambulance and a whole group of people, EMT and officers, walking around.

"Hey Grissom, guess your finally up! How's the head?" a voice boomed.

Grissom turned his head where the voice came from and saw Greg Sanders standing before him, his whole body was wet and he had a dry towel wrapped around him.

"Fine thanks, where's Nick?"

"He's in the ambulance right in front of you, he's still unconscious." Greg stated.

Grissom stared at him once more, his vision finally was cleared; "You saved Nick didn't you?"

Greg looked down sheepishly, "Yeah, I'm sorry… I hid in the backseat of your car."

Grissom shook his head, "No don't be sorry, if you weren't there…"

Greg looked back at Grissom and nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"Mr. Stokes is up!" a voice called from the other ambulance.

Greg and Grissom stared at each other and ran to the ambulance.

Nick was rubbing his head and shivering at the same time.

Greg was the first to get to Nick, as he got there Nick stared at him with wide eyes.

"Greg?" Nick asked, "Does this mean I'm in heaven?"

Greg chuckled, "No, you're in the real world."

Nick gave him a disbelieving look, and then he turned and saw Grissom.

"Grissom!" Nick half-shouted.

 "Mr. Grissom, Mr. Sanders, We need to take Mr. Stokes to the hospital and run a quick check-up on him." The girl EMT said, interrupting the re-united moment.

As they went to shut the door, the girl said, "Oh and a Detective Brass want you three in his office after Mr. Stokes' check-up."

Grissom stared at Greg, "You didn't tell him?"

Greg held up his right hand with the other gripping the towel, "Hey the guy said no cops!"

After the hospital, Nick, Greg, and Grissom all went to Brass's office. As they arrived, they saw Ecklie was present too.

"Hey, how are you folks doing?" Brass asked as they entered. After a series of "I'm fine" and "Good", Brass pointed to the three chairs and motioned them to sit. After they sat down in the chair Brass got to the point.

"Grissom, you went to Yasso all by yourself without the courtesy of the police."

"Brass this guy said he'll kill my team if I came with the police." Grissom defended.

"Listen, this is the last straw now, he might actually kill one of your CSIs, Nick and Greg were just lucky."

"We weren't lucky! We were rescued, both times by Grissom," Greg pointed out.

Brass rubbed his head, "You can't do this alone Gil, what if he kills Catherine or Warrick or even Sara?"

"I can't put my team in bigger jeopardy with the police squad there, this guy doesn't care if he's caught, he just wants to hurt me and my team." Grissom argued.

Luckily, Nick thought, Grissom's cell phone interrupted the argument.

"What do you want Yasso?" was Grissom's answer.

"The abandoned warehouse near the Vegas Lake, no police or you'll say goodbye to the final three."

"Yasso, give this up you can't win!"

"Oh can't I, I just killed Greg and Nick didn't I?"

Grissom sighed.

"DIDN'T I!!"

"Yeah…" Grissom replied, rubbing his forehead.

"Meet me there at midnight."

Grissom glance at the clock, two hours.

"Or else…" then, the dial tone was heard. Grissom stared at Brass and Ecklie, "I'm going alone."

 "No you're not." Nick said.

"Nick you don't-"

 "Don't you get it, its all even now…we have five guys and Yasso has five guys." Nick stated, "Maybe we can rescue Catherine, Warrick and Sara all at once!"

Grissom raised his eyebrow, "Its not so simple Nick,"

"How?"

"This guys are psycho and we're sane!"

"Grissom, we got Brass and Ecklie." Greg declared.

Ecklie and Brass looked at each other, wondering to take that statement as a compliment or an insult.

"Stay low and in the dark," Grissom said, "That way he doesn't see you and try to be quiet no matter how much you want to shout at him, be quiet."

"Okay but let me call the cops when it gets out of hand," Brass said.

"So we're all set? Who's going to drive? Will it be you Grissom? You sharpshooter!" Greg asked.

Grissom looked at him a chucked at his last statement. He was glad for once that Greg was actually here with him to help him through because he did not know where he'd be without him.

Grissom drove the van inside the warehouse. The others were in the backseat, all quiet.

He saw Yasso standing in front of him and as he drove further in, he saw a rope hanging down from the ceiling. On the other end was Catherine, she had a noose around her neck and was standing on a chair.

"Oh shit…" Grissom muttered.

He stopped the car and stepped out.

"Yasso…" he started.

"Grissom!" Yasso interrupted, "Glad to see you made it in time! Here is Catherine, one shake and she'll go bye-bye."

"You bastard!" Grissom shouted.

Yasso raised an eyebrow and raise his foot up as to kick the chair.

"I'll watch what you say Grissom…and as for what happened last time."

Grissom looked behind him and saw the four goons surrounded him.

"I want you to drop any firearm or weapons on you."

Grissom looked at Yasso, then at Catherine. He stared in her eyes, so full of fear and pain. Before he realizes what he was doing, he was dropping his gun onto the ground.

As he was down there, he saw two pairs of shoes under Yasso's car.

_Greg? Nick? How did they get over there?_ Grissom wondered. As he raise his body back up he realized that you couldn't see the edge of the warehouse since it was so dark so it was easy for Greg and Nick to sneak over there.

_Maybe this will work, maybe we'll all be saved,_ Grissom thought.

But something happened that felt like a spike strike through Grissom's heart.

Something clattered onto the ground. Yasso turned around and saw movement at the back of his van. "I said NO POLICE!" Yasso shouted.

He then kicked the chair and Catherine fell, with her hands under the noose stopping it from getting too tight around her neck.

"GRAB HIM!" Yasso yelled and the four goons grabbed Grissom from behind.

As they were pulling him away, Grissom saw Brass cutting Catherine's noose as Ecklie held her up.

Greg and Nick had been cutting the bound that were around Warrick and Sara's arm. As they got free, Greg accidentally dropped his gun onto the warehouse floor.

_SHIT!_ Greg thought.

The four of them ran and saw Brass and Ecklie finally free Catherine. Then Greg saw Grissom being pulled into his own van by Yasso's goons.

Suddenly the whole warehouse was dark and shots were fired. The moonlight finally shined inside the warehouse as Grissom's van drove away.

"GRISSOM!" Greg yelled as he started to run after the van.

He stopped as he reach the exit of the warehouse and saw the van driving onto the road.

Brass had pulled up his walkie-talkie calling the police and Ecklie and the three young CSIs were consoling Catherine who was saying she was fine.

_The police are never going to find him!_ Greg thought. Then a realization dawned upon

him. He ran to Yasso's van got in and turned on the ignition, thanking god that the keys were still in. Then the other four CSIs got in the van too.

"Hurry!" Catherine yelled, "Follow them!"

Greg hit the gas, and the van wheeled out of the warehouse leaving a piss Brass and a confuse Ecklie. As the van drove into the night after Yasso, the five of them prayed that they'll get to Grissom in time.


	11. The Rescue

"Where is Yasso?" Warrick questioned, as the van wheeled further down the highway.

"Great! We lost them, we'll never get to Grissom now!" Sara moaned.

"Relax! I know where I'm going!" Greg screamed, veering to the left and back to the right of the highway.

For the first time Warrick, Sara and Catherine realized who was driving the car.

"Greg? You're alive?" Catherine ask, shocked.

"Yeah, Grissom lied to Yasso, he thinks me and Nick are both dead."

"He told us that you both died too, man it was a nightmare!" Catherine responded.

"I know what you mean," Greg replied, turning the steering wheel.

The van slipped to the middle of the highway and the gang screamed as a huge truck came towards them. Greg pulled the van back over right as the truck passed by.

"Greg, are you sure you can drive with that cast on your wrist?" Nick asked.

"Yes I can!" Greg muttered between his teeth, pulling off the freeway and went to the road on the left, passing the sign that said Exit 19.

"Really, cause you almost got us killed for a second!" Catherine yelled, bracing herself on the seat.

"I know where they're taking Grissom! I overheard them talking about it when they thought I was unconscious before Grissom saved me." Greg said, not wanting to tell them about the beating and Yasso almost running over him.

"Where?" Nick asked.

"Rena McDonnell's house."

Grissom was bound and had a gag stuffed in his mouth. Three goons kicked and laughed at him as Yasso was polishing up his gun and the fourth goon was driving.

"Well, I guess I couldn't kill them all before I got ya, but at least I have you." Yasso laughed.

Grissom gave his a cold glare.

"Better start praying for your life Grissom, because now your life lies in my hand."

The van stopped, and Yasso smiled. They pulled him out and dragged him towards a house. It looked like no one has been there for years and the house gave Grissom déjà vu

As they entered the house, Yasso flipped on the lights and lead them towards the living room where there was a huge bloodstain on the carpet. That was when Grissom remembered. 25 years ago, a case that changed his life. When Yasso killed his girlfriend, Rena McDonnell. Yasso nodded and the four goons left the room.

"Bring back pleasant memories, Grissom?" Yasso sneered, "I remember the day when you came to my apartment and interviewed me. I had the best alibi; I knew it was all over when you came to my house with a warrant. I had to skipped town but you know what happened Grissom? DO YOU? I think you do! Tell me!"

With that Yasso yanked Grissom's gag out of his mouth and pointed a gun at Grissom, "TELL ME how I got caught!"

"You tried to kill me," Grissom spat out.

"That's right, but you had a gun and you shot me in the leg!" Yasso lifted up one of his jeans legs to reveal a fake leg; "I got this now! I got a fake leg and 25 years in prison!"

Grissom stared at him, "Served you right! To kill your girlfriend, she loved you!"

"She deserved what she got! Just like you deserved to go through two painful days of your life! Now you are going to end up as a case, you're going to be autopsy on!" Yasso cocked his gun, "I'm going to be a star, and I can see it now Yasso Grisaille killed Gil Grissom- Best Criminologist in the country."

"You're a psycho…" Grissom muttered.

Yasso anger burst and he smacked Grissom with the butt of his gun.

One of the goon ran in the room to Yasso, "His team is here," He stared at Grissom, "They're trying to save him."

Yasso looked at him, "Leave the door un-locked and kill the lights, I'll hide him."

The five members of the graveyard shift sneak among the edge of the house. They looked in the window and saw an empty living room. Then all off a sudden the whole lights in the house went out.

"Shit, they cut off the electricity," Nick curse.

"They must know we're here," Sara realized.

"Lets split up and search the house, that way we have a better result finding Grissom," Catherine suggested.

They agreed and Sara and Warrick went off one way as the other three went off the other way.

Catherine, Greg and Nick stared at the front door.

"I don't like the look of this." Greg said.

"Lets see if there's any open windows." Nick suggested.

Catherine and Greg nodded and they snuck along to a window at the side of the house. Nick tested a window and realized that it was opened. They snuck in silently and shut the window behind them. In the pitch black room, they stayed close together and walked further inside the house. They reach a wooden floor area and saw the moonlight shining through the window from the other rooms. They heard some noise and before they could react, the light flicked back on and they saw a shocking sight in front of them.

Two goons held gunpoint to Sara and Warrick's head.

"If you cooperate with us then we won't kill them," a goon holding a gun at Sara ordered. The three of them looked behind them and saw two more goons behind them holding guns at them. They nodded to show that they agreed.

Next thing they know the goons lead the CSIs downstairs where Yasso was holding a gun at Grissom, who was sitting on the floor, hands bound behind his back.

"Wait a second!" Yasso screamed as he saw Nick and Greg, he turned and looked at Grissom, "You said that Nick and Greg died!"

Grissom smirked at him, "Well, I lied." He responded, coolly.

The goons lined the team up in a line near Grissom; Greg was the closest to him.

Yasso nearly pulled the hair out of his own head; he was so piss. "That's it!" Yasso screamed, he went over to Grissom and unbound his bounds, got up and pointed the gun at Grissom, the gunpoint lined up at Grissom's head, "No body messes with me, nobody will make a fool out of me!"

The team got worried; Yasso was going to shoot Grissom.

"Any last words?" He snarled.

Grissom stared at his team who also stared back at him. They were scared, worried, all had great fear in their eyes. Just like they did when Yasso was going to kill them, expect now it was the other way around. He was the one that was going to die first.

"I'm sorry…" Grissom said to his team.

"Its not your fault!" Catherine blurted out, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Yasso yelled.

He cocked the gun and smiled cruelly,

"Goodbye!"

BANG-BANG

Two gunshots filled the air, and police officers barge into the room.

The first thing the team saw was Yasso lying dead on the floor, the police had shot him.

The next sight made their heart break, Grissom was holding Greg Sanders and he was crying.


	12. Hope and Memories

Everything happened in a blur to Grissom, the moment Yasso said, "Goodbye", someone had shoved him aside as soon as he heard Yasso fired the gun. He turned around and caught the person who shoved him over and realized it was Greg as another gunshot filled the air.

It felt like no one was in the room expect for him and Greg. He saw Greg's face in pain and as soon as he saw Greg's bloody right hip, he started crying along with him.

"Oh Greg," Grissom cried, "You're shot…why did you have to save me?"

"Sticks and stones," Greg quip, "You save my life, I saved yours." Greg gave him a weak smile.

Grissom returned the smile; only his was a supporting smile. They suddenly realized the world around them, police were in the room and the team was standing in awe, staring at them. Then they quickly rush to their side, saying choruses of,

"Greg!"

"Grissom!"

"Are you okay?"

Greg didn't respond, he was wincing again at another pain that went through his hip. Grissom realized that it was bad, "We need a medic!" he screamed.

Brass and Ecklie ran over, "Oh man, who is it?" Brass asked, he couldn't see who was wounded since the team was in the way.

"Greg," Grissom answered.

"Hold on buddy," Brass told Greg then he walked away and started screaming in his walkie-talkie, "We need a medic in here NOW!"

"How did you find us?" Catherine asks Ecklie.

"We remembered the vic's name from Grissom case when we were searching for you!" Ecklie responded, kneeling towards Greg.

They saw Greg wince again at another pain and Nick put a supporting hand on Greg's shoulder, "You'll be alright buddy,"

That's when the medics came in with a gurney and they quickly position Greg onto the gurney and wheeled him out. The team followed the medics out, saying supporting words to Greg. They watch the medics placed him in an ambulance and they all stood close to each other as they watch the ambulance drive away.

Grissom rose up his right hand and stared at the blood on it. Greg's blood.

"He'll be alright," Catherine assured him, but she knew she was only trying to convince herself that Greg would be okay.

"I know," Grissom said, "He's a fighter."

_He better make it,_ was his only thought as the ambulance disappeared from his sight.

Nick hated waiting. He hated hospitals. He wanted to get a fairy to sprinkle dust on Greg and make him better. But he knew that this is reality. This is real life. Life was unfair. He got up and walked over to the small counter over by the phones, and he grabbed himself a cup of coffee.

He saw Sara nearby drinking some too; her eyes were all red and puffy. He walked over to her,

"Hey."

Sara looked up at him then back down at her coffee, "Hey," she replied weakly.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know am I?" Sara stared at him.

Before Nick could respond she went on,

"I'm scared Nick, I never been this scared since Greg was in here due to the lab explosion. It was so scary, the whole thing with Yasso…"

Nick looked at her eyes and saw the tears starting to run down.

"I was scared too but we're all safe,"

"Not Greg," Sara said, "Any minute now a doctor might come out and say that Greg is dead…"

Nick shook his head, "He'll make it, and he has a lot of fight for and a lot to live for."

"I don't know Nick, sometimes you don't get the things you want in life."

Warrick and Brass were sitting quietly.

"How you're feeling?" Brass asked.

"Like shit, Greg is in surgery and I'm out here doing nothing." Warrick replied.

"There's nothing you can do but wait."

"I don't want to lose him, like her."

"You mean Holly Gribbs?"

Warrick stared at him, "Yeah,"

"He'll make it," was all Brass said.

And the two sat in quiet once again.

Grissom was sitting still. Not moving, not doing anything. Only thinking, that the whole incident was his fault.

Grissom saw a coffee cup in front of his face and he took it, knowing who was giving it to him, "Thanks Catherine."

As if she could read his mind, she sat down next to him and replied, "It wasn't your fault."

"I should have never put him in that position, I shouldn't have done the whole target thing…"

"He chose to, we all did. There was nothing you could have done."

"I should have said no," Grissom retorted.

"And you didn't because you and Greg both wanted one thing at that moment."

Grissom stared at her, as if asking her What?.

"You both wanted the man who did this to be caught, you both wanted justice for the victims."

Grissom nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Catherine gave him an assuring smile, "He'll make it,"

"I hope so,"

A few seconds after Catherine and Grissom sat in silence, the three young CSIs sat down next to them.

"Hey Grissom," Nick said, "We wanted to thank you for everything you've done for us."

"And for saving our lives and caring." Warrick included, "Not many people would've have gone beyond the distance to save us."

Grissom gave a small, but thankful smile.

Catherine took a sip of her coffee then gave a disgusted look, "Man what I wouldn't give for Greg's Blue Hawaiian coffee,"

Nick smiled, "Grissom, remember when you first tried Greg's coffee?"

Grissom chuckled at the memory,

_Greg barged into the lab, "No, no, no! Don't touch it, that's my pot!"_

"Your pot?" Grissom questioned, raising an eyebrow.

_"From my own private stash…Blue Hawaiian. 40 bucks a pound only grown a couple times a year on the big island. Hand picked to perfection!"_

_"Good," Grissom quip, "You're using my water that makes it a community pot," He turned to Nick, "Want a cup Nick?"_

The team laughed. The memory round continued, Warrick spoke up, "Well I remember when I told Greg to print the mummy prints,"

_Greg stared at the finger, "You know I could've have sworn I heard Grissom telling you to do this."_

Warrick looked at him, "Yeah? You know what rolls downhill?" 

_"Apparently bloated fingertips," quip Greg._

Warrick smiled at the memory, "He always has something weird to say…" Sara spoke up as quickly as Warrick finish as a memory dawned upon her, "I remember when I smelled so bad, and Hank ran off…."

_Sara watch as Hank walked away. Greg walked by and stopped right next to her._

_"You smell like death," he said._

_"I've heard!" She replied, almost angrily._

_"You know, a real man wouldn't mind," and he walked off._

The team smiled at that. "How sweet," some of them replied. Catherine spoke up, "The weirdest thing I remembered him doing was dancing around with the showgirl's headdress.

_"MATCH-BOOM-MATCH BOOM!" Greg sang; he finished as he turned around and saw Catherine, "MATCH!"_

_Catherine tried not to laugh, "You wanna take that thing off your head Greg, its evidence."_

_"Cool your jets Cath, I already got all the evidence out of it, now its all woman…" Greg replied fixing the headdress on his head, "Did you ever wear one of these when you were dancing?"_

_"I wore nothing but skin," Catherine teased._

_"Oooohhhh…"_

That memory causes the team to break down to series of laughter. "I can totally picture him doing that!" Nick laughed. "It was him," Catherine smiled. The four turned to Grissom, "Hey Grissom, share a memory with us, what your most interesting moment with him?" they asked.

Grissom stared at them, he had the perfect memory, "Greg did some undercover work for Warrick's and I case and discovered evidence from the suspect; after we check him out I went in the lab to see what the blood result in suspect's car was…."

_Grissom walked into the lab, "How's it look?"_

_Greg looked up, "Oh," He handed Grissom the paper, "Blood in the car in the victim's."_

_Grissom raised an eyebrow at Greg's un-enthusiasm attitude but looked at the paper anyway, "Keith Mercer made a bad call."_

_Greg nodded, still writing on the paper he was working at, "Told you that dude was busted."_

_Grissom looked at him, "What happened to your enthusiasm, Greg?"_

_Greg glanced up at him, "Well, every time I make another DNA match in here my world gets a little smaller," He paused, "Out there…felt large."_

_"Out there means a pay cut."_

_"I'm not about the money."_

_Grissom took off his glasses and stared at Greg; impress, "That's good to know."_

They all sat in silent, smiling at Grissom's memory.

"I hope he makes it." Nick hoped.

"Yeah, me too." Grissom replied.

At that moment a doctor walked into the waiting room,

"Gregory Sanders?"

The team got up and stared at the doctor.

The doctor took a deep breath before heading on over to them,

_Oh no_ Grissom thought.


	13. Hope lives

The doctor came forward towards the CSIs and sighed, "I'm Doctor Saybo, I did surgery on Mr. Sanders. It was a tough procedure but we manage to pull through and he made it."

The CSIs smiled,

"He made it?" Nick asked, shocked yet happy.

Doctor Saybo nodded, "In a week or so he'll be released and when he does he should be careful. The bullet just entered his abdomen right above his right hip. So to sum it up, he's still pretty much in shock from what happened and I think he knows that how lucky he was."

_Thank you God, _Grissom prayed, "Can we see him?" he asked.

"Only for a little while, Mr. Sanders needs his rest."

The doctor led them down towards his room. As they entered, they saw Greg lied up in a hospital bed. He was pale, had an IV in his left arm. He had a hospital gown on and the sheets only went up towards his waist.

They all gathered around his bed and Doctor Saybo left the CSIs alone with Greg, giving them privacy.

"Greg…" Sara choked. She grabbed his hand and held it.

Warrick and Nick looked at each other, seeing small tears in their eyes.

His eyes fluttered and they opened slowly, the five of them smiled as Greg's eyes adjusted to the light. Greg smiled with them, as he realized his surroundings.

"Hey," He greeted weakly.

"Hey Greg…" they replied.

"How are you? Are you guys okay?" Greg asked quickly, as his memory dawned upon him. He didn't remember what happened after he got shot.

"We're fine, don't worry about us," Nick assured, "How about you?"

"Feel like shit, but that's nothing new."

Grissom smiled, "I'm glad you made it Greg…"

The team was shocked at this; they were not use to Grissom being…well… human.

"I'm glad I made it too…"

Grissom sighed, "I'm glad all of you are okay, I don't know what I've could have done without you…" Grissom paused, it wasn't everyday when he spoke his emotions, "I have to admit when you guys were kidnapped, I was never so scared in my entire life..…"

"I'm glad we got through it….and that we didn't end up being the victims. Being stuff in a body bag and shipped to the morgue. I can't believe how lucky we all are…"

Nick smiled and putted his hands on Grissom's shoulder, "I think I speak for all of us when I say thank you for saving us, for being there…it means a lot."

"I'm sorry this happened to you guys…"

"You shouldn't be sorry," Catherine assured, "it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah Grissom, It was Yasso's fault…his sick twisted mind.." Warrick assured also.

"But the good thing is that we're all going to be here for each other… you actually have people that care about you too Grissom." Greg said.

Grissom smiled, "Then I'm glad that I have you guys…."

The team smiled, and they all gathered close to each other. They just stood there looking at one another, smiling yet some crying.

The CSIs were given one week off after the whole Yasso incident. However, they did not spend the week alone. They all went and visit each other; Catherine brought Lindsey along with her as she hanged out with her friends. They also visit Greg in the hospital, who then was release five days into the week. On Sunday, the day before they had to go back to work, Grissom took the team and Lindsey to one of his favorite place; his roller coaster. They were all waiting impatiently in the long line, waiting to board the coaster.

"Remind us why we're here again," Sara grunted.

"I just thought we could use some social interaction before going back to work," Grissom said, "Or as you guys like to call it _"_to hang out_"_."

"Yeah we should do some more bonding times," Catherine agreed, playing around with Lindsey.

Grissom pointed a forefinger at them, "This won't last long, tomorrow when you all go back to work, I'm still your boss."

"So in other words, be good or you'll be fired," Warrick pointed out.

Grissom –willing to play along- smiled, "Exactly."

Changing the subject, Greg asked, "So Grissom, is this roller coaster fast or boring?"

"It's fast, but not too fast thought, cause we have Lindsey."

Nick smiled at this opportunity, "I don't know Greg, maybe you shouldn't go on, I mean the doctor did say that you should be careful for a while."

Greg cast him a glare, "I was shot Nick, I'm not pregnant! And since when do you every listen to your doctor,"

The team stifled a chuckle as Nick tried to keep a serious face.

"Beside, if I have to barf I would hold it in then when the roller coaster stops then I will turn and barf on you!"

The team's chuckle turned to a small laugh, however a voice interrupted the moment.

"NEXT!"

The team walked up and gave the ticket to the attendant. Sara boarded the coaster with Lindsey, one seat open next to them.

"I'll sit next to ya Sara!" Nick yelled, thinking about Greg's warning.

However to Nick's dismay, Warrick got there before him, "Nice try Nimbostratus!"

Nick glared at him and took a seat behind them, next to Greg.

Grissom and Catherine boarded behind Nick and Greg, watching as the four of them talked and joked with Lindsey.

Grissom turned and started to say something. But Catherine beat him to it, "I know," she turned to him, staring at his face, "We'll make it."

Grissom smiled at her as the roller coaster started rolling up.

Grissom took a deep breath before going stepping into his office. He was surprise that nothing in his office had changed, expect for a few extra paper on his desk. Shift started in five minutes and there already was assignments lined up for them. Grissom sighed and took the papers, looking through them. However one paper on his desk caught his eye, he grabbed it and read it. He smiled; the paper was an email that he sent to his boss two weeks before the Yasso incident.

He folded it, putted it inside his folder, and walked towards the lounge. Surprisingly, the team was already in the lounge. Reading magazines, making Greg's Blue Hawaiian coffee and chatting quietly among themselves. They all looked up at him, not saying a word.

"Assignments," Grissom announced, "Massive Robbery at Third and Open, Warrick and Sara."

Sara and Warrick looked at each other, "I'll drive," Sara said.

"Please," was Warrick's response and he grabbed the slip before they walked out of the lab.

"Male DB at Rover and Red," Grissom said.

"All three of us?" Nick asked.

Grissom nodded, "Go ahead, I'll meet you guys in the car."

The two of them nodded and looked at each other before walking out.

Grissom stayed in the room, looking at Greg who was pouring his coffee inside his cup.

"Greg," Grissom said.

Greg looked at him, surprise, "Yeah?"  
Grissom walked towards him, "I wasn't going to tell you this until it was official but I think this is an appropriate time." He took out the paper from his folder and handed it to Greg, "Just don't get your hopes up."

Greg read it, he widened his eyes and looked up at Grissom; shock, "You recommended me for a promotion to CSI Level One?"

Grissom smiled, "Yeah, don't tell anyone," He turned and headed out the door. When he reach the door Greg shouted out, "Wait Grissom!"

Grissom turned around and looked at him.

Greg smiled, "Thanks."

Grissom smiled back and walked down the hall. As he exit the lab, he saw Nick and Catherine waiting for him in the car. As he got in, the three of them looked at each other.

"Drive," Grissom said.

Catherine smiled and putted the car into gear and headed onto the highway. Grissom smirked at they headed towards the crime.  He knew he felt the same way as Nick and Catherine felt when they headed towards the crime scene. They weren't worried. For the first time since the Yasso incident, they were glad to be back at work and back in action.


End file.
